


always, forever

by kawaiite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiite/pseuds/kawaiite
Summary: Hinata falls asleep when Kenma streams.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	always, forever

“Shouyou… is this — really okay?” 

The air in Kenma’s room already feels humid, thick and hot. Hinata’s barely able to catch his breath in surprise when his counterpart suddenly talks low and sweet in his ear.

Evening gold pours through the slits of the blinds, and somehow it makes Kenma’s body against Hinata’s just that much sweeter. Hinata groans deep in his throat, his eyelids fluttering shut as Kenma’s persistence just won’t stop. It’s nice, really nice, actually, but barely waking up from a nap to all of this was kind of an assault on the senses — not like either one of them was unfamiliar with that, though. At times they both had their moments and sometimes it could start after dinner in a taxi, even when Hinata returns from volleyball practice. Tonight, Hinata unfortunately passed  _ way  _ out somewhere in the midst of listening to Kenma’s stream, but on the other hand, fortunately got to wordlessly enjoy his company regardless. Kenma never says much, but it’s calming. 

Hinata turns his head and breathes in all that Kenma is, soaks in his (currently)  _ very  _ prominent presence. Kenma’s palm travels and grinds its way up and across Hinata’s abdomen under his sweater, arising from Hinata’s very obviously clothed hard-on. Tonight, he’s not touching for play, although he doesn’t usually in the first place. That thought alone makes Hinata’s mind start to race a mile a minute. 

The heat radiating from Kenma’s body is enough to make Hinata’s blood boil. 

_ “Shouyou, answer me.”  _

But  _ that…  _ because of  _ that,  _ it’s already pushing its way past its boiling point. 

While Hinata suppresses  _ all  _ the sounds his body’s threatening to make and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, Kenma presses his hips against Hinata’s ass, his movements calculated as always. Even then, if anyone ever happened to ask, Kenma could easily recite word for word what Hinata was thinking in that moment. But that’s what Kenma fell for. He fell for the unpredictable, irrational, totally out of this world mentality Hinata has in every other scenario. He’s an untamed animal in volleyball, a bottomless pit when he eats, complains about dirty dishes in the kitchen yet when he’s watching a cooking show, always yells at the people behind the screen to clear their counters, like he knew that they could hear him. 

However, when Hinata is in a mood, he can be the most readable, obvious person ever. 

It’s kinda endearing, Kenma thinks. 

Hinata smiles, laughs a little. The rest of his body’s waking up and although his attentiveness isn’t as sharp as Kenma’s, he’s wholeheartedly focused on the other’s hands, his chest, his hips, everything. 

“Good morning,” he settles, sweetly, breathlessly. 

Kenma hums in his ear and seems to slow down a bit. His touches become featherweight against Hinata’s bare skin. 

“Mm. Good  _ evening.  _ You weren’t asleep for that long,” Kenma says, voice terribly soft. Almost like an apology for being so forward, because he usually isn’t one to start things like this. Not like Hinata minds, though. Not in the slightest. 

Kenma nuzzles close against the nape of Hinata’s neck, taking quick advantage of the newfound leverage and kisses it slow and warm. 

Hinata jolts and sucks in a tight breath, closing his eyes again. He also supposed that dumbly watching Kenma’s offline stream screen, splaying a whole bunch of morphing colours with the words  _ catch me later  _ fading in and out on it wasn’t the most arousing thing. Keeping himself metaphorically in the dark was probably the best. 

_ “Hmm,”  _ Kenma sighs. The fortitude eagerly waiting at the tips of his fingers threatened to burst at the seams, his touches quickly becoming more heavy, more meaningful. 

“Shouyou, this is okay?” He asks again, paving a line up Hinata’s warm chest. 

“G-Gah — you should already know that it’s okay, Kenma!” Hinata suddenly gasps like it’s his first breath in hours. He twitches hard, accidentally kicking his legs out when Kenma eyes the side of his face from behind and tweaks his nipple. 

Now  _ there’s  _ that side of Hinata that’s so interesting. 

“Hm? But I won’t know until you tell me,” Hinata eagerly, shakily grinds back against Kenma’s hips and Hinata has to fold a hand over his mouth to muffle himself. “Shouyou.” 

Kenma lathers an abundance of attention to Hinata’s left nipple, teasing it raw and quickly moves to the other one as not to possibly upset Hinata’s greed. Clothes quickly start to feel too hot. The sound of fabric gliding against fabric gives even more incentive to just be rid of it all. With his other hand, Hinata, totally sober from sleep now, reaches back and gropes around to find good enough leverage to take hold of and keep still so he could grind back harder. Kenma hums fondly, eyes going half-lidded. He presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth as a way to restrain himself. 

“ **_Shouyou._ ** ” Kenma growls. Hinata blatantly moans into his hand, followed by desperate unintelligible noises in his throat. 

An impatient hand smacks away Hinata’s and roughly grabs his jaw. Kenma moves swiftly and swings his leg over Hinata’s hips, giving Hinata no choice but to look at him. Hinata’s cheeks always go red when they get physical, and Kenma vaguely notes with a hint of pride that he always,  _ always _ looks so beautiful, no matter what. Hinata immediately latches onto Kenma, pulling his hips down and smashing their lips together with lust-fuelled fervour. 

Kenma’s devilish tongue slithers past Hinata’s lips and through a mix of mindless dire want for each other, Kenma nearly goes lightheaded. 

“Kenma, Kenma,” Hinata chants pathetically against his mouth, drinking in his own name rolling whiny off of Hinata’s tongue. 

Hinata runs his fingers through Kenma’s hair and rests his hands against his scalp, brushing his hair back. Just as Kenma breaks away, trails of drool roll over Hinata’s lips and down his chin, wetting the collar of his sweater. Kenma nips and licks Hinata’s lips clean, persistently toying with Hinata’s skin under the clothes, gyrating his hips in a way that makes Hinata look like he’s going to pass out. 

“You’re,” Hinata groans,  _ “awful,”  _ and flips their positions in the blink of an eye, running his tongue along practically whatever skin he sees, “Kenma- _ san. _ ” 

Kenma quakes, a rush of adrenaline pumps through his body. He impatiently decides that he doesn’t want Hinata in clothes anymore and at the same time, Hinata decides the same thing for him. A flurry of clothes fly, Hinata very briefly already regretting knowing he’s going to have to clean it all up, an afterthought. But it doesn’t take much for him to be back in the moment; the most blood pumping noise comes from Kenma’s swollen lips when Hinata spits and licks a stripe up his palm and wraps it around his cock. Kenma reaches behind him, under the pillows, and Hinata watches his legs tremble. 

“You’re really sensitive tonight, huh?” He hums, almost to himself. With his other hand, he lazily strokes his own dick dry, watching Kenma closely. 

“Shou—you,” Kenma’s voice breaks and he writhes, twitching as Hinata rotates his fist, pumping him quick then slow. He keeps his lips parted and throat bared, making sounds as if he’s going to speak but he’s already so overstimulated that he can’t even manage that. 

Hinata breathes purposefully, his whole body screaming to drop everything and absolutely ruin Kenma. It’s surprising to him even, his level of constraint, considering it’s, y’know, him. Hinata takes his hand off himself and squeezes and rubs Kenma’s soft but firm thigh, pumping him steady through a mix of saliva and precum. Kenma dips his fingers into his mouth, lazily, barely lapping at, sucking his knuckles. 

“How’s this fair, Kenma?” He sighs. “You look so good right now; I don’t ever wanna stop doing this to you. How about it, huh? I can keep doing  _ this,”  _ Hinata emphasizes, twirling his fist over and around the head of Kenma’s cock, “forever. For as long as you want. I want that really bad, Kenma. Will you let me?” 

Amazed, wide eyes watch carefully as Kenma’s abdomen twitches then convulses, hot white painting over his skin and drenching Hinata’s fist. Kenma gasps when his body seizes, his voice hoarse and broken. His eyes habitually shut tight, staying closed until his high slowly starts to come down. 

Which was a mistake. He should’ve kept his eyes closed. 

Hinata lifts his tainted hand to his lips and somehow keeps his eyes locked with Kenma’s, dragging his fingers in and out of his mouth one by one. He seems satisfied enough after lapping up the cum on his palm, flashing his “clean” hand, front and back, with a grin. 

It’s utterly  _ embarrassing  _ how fast Kenma gets hard again. 

Shouyou yelps on the way down when Kenma pulls him by his neck, those gorgeous honey doused eyes stare wide in surprise. Hinata’s boisterous cowlicks bounce in place when he lands, barely tickling Kenma’s forehead. He secures one hand on the back of Hinata’s neck and first caresses his cheek, smiling at the redness once again building in his face. A feather-light stroke over Hinata’s eyebrow, his cheekbone, lips and jaw make his eyes go softer than they usually are. Hinata leans in slowly and kisses Kenma, long, gentle, purposeful. 

“You don’t think we’re going to stop there, do you?” Kenma whispers, sucked in by the infinite adoration in Hinata’s eyes. 

“I-I guess not, right? I mean — I  _ hope  _ not! I really…” Hinata’s sighs, and his voice drops an octave. “I  _ really  _ wanna keep going.” 

Kenma hums, a smile quirking his lips. He runs his hand through Hinata’s hair simultaneously travelling down the bare skin of his neck, chest, stomach with his other hand until only the tips of his fingers meet the head of Hinata’s cock. He audibly sucks in a tight breath, forcing a wider smile onto Kenma’s lips. 

“But when  _ are  _ we gonna stop, Shouyou? We’re gonna get tired eventually, aren’t we?” 

Hinata bucks against Kenma’s hand and whines as he shies right back. 

“All I… all I need is you right now, Kenma. I don’t care what else happens. Please,  _ please,  _ I wanna be inside you so bad.” 

Kenma sucks in a long shaky breath when Hinata ducks into his neck and licks a long stripe, finding a spot right under his jaw to suck at,  _ hard.  _ He presses into it, jaw going slack; Hinata bucks against his hand again and this time Kenma fully wraps his hand around it, teasing the slit with his thumb. Hinata’s hips stutter and he breathes hard against Kenma’s neck. 

“Shouyou? Come up,” 

_ Finally, the code word.  _

Hinata awkwardly squirms around on top of Kenma, shimmying his way up his body until his knees are beside Kenma’s head and he’s straining his glutes so as not to sit too hard on Kenma’s chest. Hinata whines, feeling shy like he always does in this position because  _ oh my god it is so fucking hot but so embarassing, _ as he threads his fingers through Kenma’s hair, carefully lifting his hips to poke the head of his dick against Kenma’s plump, slick lips. Kenma drops his tongue flat against his bottom lip and curls his top lip over the head of Hinata’s throbbing cock.

_ “God,  _ Kenma. Oh my —  _ god. Hmmn, ah,”  _

Kenma drops his head back against the pillows, but takes solid handfuls of Hinata’s ass and maintains their distance until he stops moving and forces almost the entirety of Hinata’s cock down his throat. It glides wet against his tongue, quickly gathering saliva. The sensation is always unfamiliar to his throat at first, so he chokes a little, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. But Kenma takes a few quick breaths through his nose and gropes and kneads Hinata’s ass, forcefully pushing and pulling him out of his mouth. Hinata watches helplessly, trying to move his hips on his own but feels almost too overwhelmed to do so. And then there’s a tweak of the atmosphere and Kenma is  _ suddenly  _ a little bit more vocal, enjoying Hinata’s heavy cock on his tongue a little bit more. He pops off, keeping his eyes on Hinata when he circles his tongue around the tip, down the sides and top and bottom, smothering it with sloppy kisses. 

Prying away his undivided attention for just a second, Hinata flicks his eyes down to Kenma’s right bicep. There’s a vein straining at the surface, muscles moving, and Hinata dumbly realizes that there’s only one hand pushing at his ass now. 

“You’re… jerking off?” He asks stupidly, because that’s pretty much all he can manage. 

Kenma’s body freezes for barely a second. He smiles, flicking his tongue at the underside of Hinata’s cockhead before swallowing him back down. Hinata throws his head back and pushes and pulls to the frantic rhythm Kenma’s proudly set, feeling like an ocean tide, feeling like he might never stop. 

The authoritativeness that radiates off Kenma is astounding, obvious and clear even to Hinata, who with social cues are probably weaker than they should be. But he’d be wrong if he said it wasn’t hot as hell. It isn’t rare that Kenma gets like this, but still, when it does, it’s practically heart-stopping how fucking sexy it is. 

Warmth furls and burrows into the depth of Hinata’s muscles, almost making his bottom half go numb. Kenma watches Hinata’s face contort slightly like he’s concentrating just a little more and presses his head back further into the pillows, pops off, and smiles deviously at the string of saliva still connecting them. Hinata gasps loud and retreats his hips, a playful frown worming its way onto his face. 

_ “Ha—ah… hmm,  _ I was so close… no fair,” he whines. 

“But you wanna be inside me so badly, don’t you?” Kenma says pointedly, feeling tingly when Hinata viciously nods. “Then hurry, Shouyou. I’m ready.” 

Hinata crawls back and eagerly leans down to lap at Kenma’s leaking cock. Kenma shudders with an air-tight groan, reaching blindly to the side for the lube in the nightstand. Just as Hinata delicately cups his balls and massages them a little, Kenma passively realizes that his arm is just too short. And there’s no way he’s patient enough to wait around for it. 

“Can’t reach,” he grumbles. 

“Hm?” Hinata hums, looking up. Kenma raises and drops his arm in defeat, his wrist barely dangling off the side of the bed. He giggles, soft and sweet, then Kenma watches as Hinata quickly hops off the bed, digs around in the drawer until he comes back with their lube of choice — strawberry. Hinata wanted it first because he said it was cute, and then because it apparently tasted good. Kenma couldn’t agree less. 

Hinata lathers his fingers as soon as he returns between Kenma’s legs, his mouth turning its attention to his thighs and hips now, pressing warm kisses into his skin. 

The first one’s always the one that Kenma takes the longest to adjust to. Hinata makes little thrusts with his finger, first shallow then deeper until it’s in to the base. He flicks his tongue at the base of Kenma’s cock, kisses the skin there until he travels lower to pay proper attention to his balls. The second and third fingers go in smoothly, Kenma decidedly liking — no,  _ really  _ liking that Hinata purposely keeps him distracted through the pain and discomfort. Hinata laves the skin of Kenma’s balls, burying his nose into the crook of the base of his dick to try and get the best leverage. He keeps his soft, pleased noises to himself, smiling whenever he can feel Kenma’s hips twitch. Spit cascades down his chin, almost worse than the actual lube. Hinata can feel it sticking to the insides of Kenma’s thighs and eventually can feel it trickle its way down to his hole, where it aids Hinata’s busy hand. 

Hinata slowly rises himself up with the exception of his fingers. He keeps flickering his gaze between Kenma’s blissed out face, brows furrowed beneath his outgrown bangs, and his slick fingers that easily sink into that warm heat that’s becoming all too tempting now. Hinata moans under his breath, thumbing the side of Kenma’s hole while his other fingers stay crooked inside. He just barely slips the tip of his thumb inside, teases it there, and eyes Kenma’s knuckles going white gripping the sheets. 

Hinata hoists Kenma’s leg up and over his shoulder, pressing his weight down until he’s nearly folded in half. His fingers still eagerly thrusting in and out, Hinata keeps his other hand now on Kenma’s knee, securing it so he can meet him for an open-mouthed kiss. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma pants against his lips, barely even able to keep up with the other’s pace. Hinata teeths Kenma’s lips, being careful in his own way, and laps at Kenma’s tongue like it’s some sort of lavish treat. 

“I… I really love you, Kenma.” He breathes. 

Kenma shivers, hands scrambling for purchase in Hinata’s hair. 

“Shouyou, love you,  _ S-Shouyou…”  _

“Kenma — I really… jeez, I can’t take this anymore.” 

Hinata, although emotionally at his peak, is still careful as he drops Kenma’s leg and removes his fingers, gazing fascinated and  _ way  _ too horny at the flex of muscle where Hinata just left empty. A shiver runs through his body. He feels like he’s about to burst. 

He quickly taps the sides of Kenma’s hips with both hands, and helps turn him onto his elbows and knees. Hinata pushes his hips forward, the length of his cock rubbing slow against Kenma’s hole. He groans, catches his breath, then rescinds his hips only to push them back in where the head of his cock catches, then as he keeps moving forward, flicks back up. Hinata’s warm palms trace the length of the other’s back, sides, thighs and ass, revelling in the pure sex that Kenma is. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma abruptly growls, “now.” 

Hinata’s body goes rigid and a bundle of nerves grows fast in his stomach. Damn, he was enjoying himself too much. 

“R-Right! Sorry!” 

At the last second he reminds himself to grab the lube one last time and dribbles some on his cockhead, with his other hand guiding it to Kenma’s hole where he transfers it there. He hastily rubs the rest of it along his dick, and then he remembers. 

“I forgot a condom!” Kenma just pushes his hips back. 

“Don’t care. Put it in, now.” 

“Are — are you sure?” 

“Hinata Shouyou.” 

“O-O-Okay!” 

Hinata swallows and drops his gaze to watch his thumbs spread Kenma’s hole back open a little. He keeps one thumb in place while he moves his other hand to take his cock and slowly,  _ slowly  _ push in. 

Kenma mewls and sighs like his voice was made for this. Hinata’s hands tremble as he places them on Kenma’s lower back, his own little noises escaping his throat. 

“Kenma… oh my god…” he keens, and his eyes flutter shut. There’s one final, slick push until skin meets skin and it feels like Kenma’s a special kind of lava or something, hot and sultry, sucking him in until his inevitable demise. But maybe that’s a little too poetic and maybe Hinata just thinks Kenma’s a little too perfect. 

Hinata digs his dull nails into the dip of the other’s hips, keeping strict self-restraint in mind for now. He retracts himself just enough that when he moves back in, Kenma’s breath is already caught in his throat and he’s grasping at the pillows like they’re his lifesaver. Hinata does it again, the same pace, and Kenma turns his head, barely making eye contact through the mess of his bangs. Now that the evening gold has tamed itself and settled for a dim, darker blue, the colour swirls in Kenma’s eyes and dyes the lighter parts of his hair. He looks feather soft, cheeks slightly flushed, lips slick with his own saliva. 

Kenma smiles and giggles, exhaling a sigh into his hair. 

“It’s alright now, Shouyou,” he murmurs, and Hinata has a full-body tremble so hard that he almost convinced himself he came on the spot. 

Instead, his eyebrows furrow pathetically and he gnaws at his lip when he breaks the eye contact to concentrate on  _ not  _ cumming. Hinata’s hips rush back and snap right back in, the movement making Kenma’s ass jiggle. He groans and does it again, taking handfuls of his ass in each hand, kneading them hard. 

Kenma’s typically a quiet lover. He’ll give and receive and be happy about either, but he likes to observe and keep to himself most of the time. But then there’s the odd time like this where Kenma loses track of his own thoughts and ideals and allows a haze of lust to engulf him. Hinata doesn’t go very hard, but hard enough that Kenma’s body jumps with every thrust, and Hinata  _ greatly  _ appreciates the blessed sight. 

And while Kenma has his thoughts fucked out of him, Hinata drives deep and keeps his mind busy enough, thinking to himself how sexy Kenma is, how he loves his noises, his body, his hair, eyes — all of it. And all of it is Hinata’s. He has to drop his jaw as a guttural moan builds in his throat, and it escapes broken and breathless. 

“O-Oh, Shouyou… oh, oh my g — oh my  _ god,”  _ he whines, eyes desperately trying to stay open so he can keep watching Hinata. But it’s getting harder and harder to keep up with it,  _ but  _ it’s also so fucking hot mindlessly eyeing him totally flushed, sweet, slick lips parted, his flamboyant hair bouncing along with his every move. 

Kenma  _ won’t  _ take his eyes off him. 

“Shouyou, Shouyou, my hair,” this catches Hinata’s attention and he starts to think about it so much that he starts to slow down. “No, no, Shouyou — grab… grab my hair.” 

“H-Huh? Your…” Hinata groans, Kenma constricting around him. 

“Fuck me. Make me look at you.” He says, already making a move, struggling to maneuver onto his hands. 

Oh, Hinata thinks, now I get it. 

Hinata lunges forward, his abdomen pressing against Kenma’s lower back. He twines his fingers through Kenma’s thick hair, twisting it, sure to grab it at the base before jerking his head back. Kenma gasps, holding himself up by his fingertips. Hinata forces him to look to the side where he then leans, stuffing his tongue into Kenma’s mouth. His arm holding himself up is shaky, the sensations of everything naturally making his body weak. 

Kenma desperately keeps his eyes open, breathing hot against Hinata’s lips. His tongue is dragged out of his mouth by Hinata’s teeth, and before when Hinata had his eyes closed, he now keeps them half-lidded as he greedily sucks and plays with Kenma’s tongue. They spring back towards each other whenever they part, desperate to stay connected, spit dribbling down their chins. 

“Kenma,” Hinata pants, his body heating up very quickly in an all too familiar way. His grip on Kenma’s hair wades until his lip is pulled by Kenma’s teeth and nibbled at hard enough to keep him concentrated. 

“It feels — feels so good, Shouyou. You’re so…  _ so  _ good,” he says, hot and gasping for air. 

Hinata slows down and pushes his hips forward hard, grinding deep. Kenma’s jolts and shakes so hard that his arms go slack and his face falls into the pillows. Hinata struggles to get back into his former position, his own arm holding him up shivering way too much. He places that hand over the one already tangled firmly in Kenma’s hair and speeds his thrusts up again, going harder. 

The bed nearly drowns out Kenma’s weak moans as it creaks and moves with them, slamming against the wall with every harsh move. Hinata gasps, eyes going slightly unfocused, and then he panics. 

Without being too rough, he retreats back, lets go of Kenma’s hair (much to his chagrin), and helps flip him onto his back before delving back into the heat he craves. Hinata drops to his elbows and kisses Kenma deep, mindlessly, barely feeling Kenma wrap his legs around his waist. 

“I’m so close,” Hinata whispers against Kenma’s lips, unable to even keep kissing him because he knows it would just tip him over the edge. 

Kenma drapes his arms around the other’s neck to keep him near, and watches as Hinata becomes undone. 

“Cum, Shouyou,” he begs hoarsely. 

“Where?” Hinata asks in one breath, and when Kenma immediately says “in”, he buries his face in Kenma’s neck, roughly pistons his hips and cries out. 

The angle Hinata grinds at just barely grazes Kenma’s prostate. As the sensation of Hinata cumming inside of him satiates his lust, his body spasms and he pulls Hinata closer, his own orgasm hitting like a tidal wave. Cum splatters not only his own chest but Hinata’s as well, drenching their already sweat slick bodies. 

Hinata eventually sighs, breaking their brief silence, blowing strands of Kenma’s hair out of place. He takes a few solid moments of just catching his breath, conscious of his full body weight all on Kenma, then lazily rolls his hips back, collapsing beside him. 

Kenma keeps his eyes closed, still trying to tame his breathing. Hinata laps at his spit-dried lips as he turns on his side, carefully lying a hand on Kenma’s opposite shoulder. They eventually catch each other’s eye, and Hinata’s the first one to smile. He always is. 

“Good job, Kenma!” He says, totally unsarcastically. Kenma rolls his eyes, unable to help a smile either. 

“Is that really something you say after sex?” 

Hinata seems to think about it for a second. 

“It… can be, probably.” 

“Don’t say probably,” Kenma snorts, “you’re gonna normalize it.” 

As Hinata hums, Kenma lifts his hand to his cheek, gently dispersing the sweat build-up. He cups the rest of his fingers beneath Hinata’s ear and brings him down for a slow kiss. 

“Shower time now?” Hinata mumbles against Kenma’s lips and smiles when he hears him snort again. 

“Might fall asleep before then… you’re gonna have to carry me, Shouyou,” Kenma teases, closing his eyes, hoping to drag it out long enough that Hinata forgets what he asked in the first place. 

“Okay!” 

Shit.

A part of Kenma wants to see if he can actually do it, but the other part is adamantly telling himself that he’s  _ going  _ to get hurt in the process. He smiles. It might just be worth it. 


End file.
